the proposal
by SVU-4-eva
Summary: Olivia has a surprise for the love of her life. FEMSLASH


Alex and Olivia have been together for almost two years. They had talked about marriage and kids but nothing serious. Every time the discussion would come up they would joke about who would wear the dress and how they would look carrying a child.

Deep down Alex really wanted to get married to Olivia but made jokes about it because she thought that Olivia wasn't ready. In reality Olivia was doing the same thing but decided enough was enough. She was going to ask the love of her life and take her chances by hoping that Alex would say yes.

First thing first, she needed to get the ring. Olivia not really being the best person to pick out jewelry she decided that she would enlist the help of her two best friends. First she called up A.D.A Casey Novak and asked her out to lunch the next day. Casey agreed and said she would meet Olivia at the diner around the block from the prescient. Then she called up her other friend Melinda Warner and asked her the same thing she asked Casey. Melinda also said yes and would meet the two of them at the diner.

The next day lunch time rolled around and Olivia ventured into the diner to find that Casey and Melinda were already in a booth in the back talking about something. She walked over and took a seat next to Casey. The girls were deep in conversation that they didn't realize that Olivia was sitting in the booth.

Olivia: "Ahem"

Both Casey and Melinda turned to see where the noise was coming from and almost jumped out of their seats when they realized that Olivia was sitting there.

Casey and Melinda: "Holy shit you scared the shit out of me"

Olivia: "Wanna tell me what you two were talking about"

Melinda: "Just talking about work and how you can never be anywhere on time even when you are the one that summoned us here" she said jokingly

Olivia: "Sorry about that. Got caught up in paper work and lost track of time"

Casey: " Yea. Yea. So why did you call us and ask us to meet you here"

Olivia: "Well it's been a long time since the three of us had had lunch together and I wanted to ask you guys if you could help me with something big."

Casey and Melinda look at each other for a few seconds and then turn their attention back to Olivia.

Melinda: "Okay. What do you need our help with?"

Olivia: "Well I have decided to ask Alex to marry me and I need help picking out the ring."

Melinda and Casey looked at each other while Olivia proceeded to cover up her ears because of the screams that she was sure to come.

Melinda and Casey: "AAAHHHH!!!!! OH. MY. GOD. Of course we will help you. We were all hoping that this day would come."

Casey: "John, Elliot, and Fin owe me and the Captain $100 each."

Olivia: "Why?"

Casey: "Well the captain and I knew that it would be you that proposed and the guys thought that it would be Alex."

Olivia: "I can't believe that you guys bet on that."

Casey: "What do you expect, we bet on everything."

While Melinda and Olivia were discussing their plans to help Olivia pick out her ring Casey called Elliot and told him that John, Fin, and him owed her and the captain $100 each. She also told him that if Alex found out about any of this he would be dead and to pass along the message to the guys.

When Casey got off the phone Olivia filled her in on the plans as to where and when they would go ring shopping. They all agreed to meet up on Saturday when by some miracle they all had the same day off. The rest of the week when by agonizingly slow for Olivia because she wanted to buy the ring already.

It seemed like the criminals decided to take the week off because they had no new cases which made the week worse because all the had to do was paper work. By Thursday Olivia had finished all of her paper work and had nothing to do so she decided to figure out how to propose to Alex. She wanted it to be an adventure because they were both the adventurous types and wanted it be original.

Saturday finally came around and the girls all met up in the diamond district to find the perfect ring for Alex. They thought that they were going to be in for a long day of looking and pricing but by some miracle when they went into Tiffany & Co. Olivia found the ring that she knew that Alex would love and Casey and Melinda agreed. Since they thought they would be out all day they went out to lunch because they had no other plans.

While they were seated down waiting for their food to come Melinda and Casey asked Olivia if she knew how she was going to propose to Alex. Over the course of the meal Olivia told them her idea and asked if they could help because it was going to take a lot to pull it off and she didn't think she could do it by herself. After lunch they went their separate ways and started to put the plan into action. They agreed that Thursday would be the day that Olivia popped the question.

Over the course of the week Olivia when too many different stores to get everything that she needed for Thursday night. When Wednesday rolled around she gathered everybody up in the interview room while Alex was in court and went over the game plan one last time and gave everyone the items that they would need in order to pull this off. That night when she went home and saw that Alex was already there she could help but have a huge smile on her face.

Alex: "Hey sweetheart. What is with the huge smile on your face?"

Olivia: "Nothing. I am just so happy to see you after a long day of work."

Alex let Olivia believe that she thought that Olivia was telling the truth but Alex knew that something was up and she was going to find out. They had dinner and fell asleep in each others arms. Olivia still had the smile across her face and dreamed about what would happen tomorrow.

**Thursday the Big Day Has Arrived**

**7:45 A.M.**

The first part of the plan depended on Casey getting in and out of Alex's Office before she got to work. Casey snuck into Alex's office and placed the flowers all over the office and left the huge teddy bear with a heart between his hands and placed the card in-between the heart and the body of the bear. As she was walking out of the office she put a large box onto the sofa that is by the door. Casey shut the lights and quickly snuck out of the office and went down to the bullpen of the 1-6 to wait until Alex had arrived because Casey always showed up after Alex and she didn't want to cause any suspicion.

**8:00 A.M.**

Alex arrived for another day of work still trying to figure out what had Olivia so happy. Alex took her keys out of her purse to open the door. As she was putting her keys back into her purse she flipped the switch for the lights in her office. When she finally lifted her head up she was taken back and was breathless at the scene in front of her. There were 500 red roses placed every where in her office with a huge teddy bear. She slowly walked to her desk while taking in the sight before her. When she got to her desk she put her purse and briefcase down and looked at the teddy bear. She saw an envelope that said open me. She took the envelope and opened it and proceeded to read it aloud

"**_My dearest Alex please meet me at the 1-6 at 7:30 tonight. I have a nice surprise waiting for you._**

**_-O-_**

**_P.S. Open the box on the sofa._**

_Alex's eyes immediately darted up and she saw a big black box with a big red bow on it. She walked over to it and took the top off of it. On top of the paper was a note that said"**Wear Me"** she slowly removed the paper that revealed a low cut floor length black dress that hugged her in all the right places. Underneath she saw matching shoes and a purse._

_The rest of the day went so slow that Alex thought that she was going to die. She didn't have to be in court today so all she had to do was paper work. She prayed that S.V.U wouldn't catch any cases so she could get out of there on time. Little did she know was that Casey had arranged it so that id any cases did come in she and Casey would not be called. The same thing was arranged for everyone at the 1-6._

_5:00 p.m. finally rolled around. Alex quickly packed up her stuff and ran out of the office with the black box before any calls could come in. She went outside and hailed a cab to take her to her apartment so she could get ready. When she got outside of her apartment building Alex threw some money to the cab driver and ran upstairs to take a shower. She took the quickest shower she had ever taken so she would have more time to get ready._

_At the same time at the 1-6 Olivia was in the locker room taking a shower and changing into her outfit. When she got out and was done getting ready she saw that it was 7:15 and that Alex would be there soon so she rushed over to arrange the rose petals that she had in the shape of a heart and placed another envelope with open me written on it. When she was finished in the bullpen she ran up the stairs to the roof to make sure that everything else was ready._

_Back at Alex's place she was finally ready to go. She looked at the clock on her nightstand and saw that it said 7:15. She gathered her purse and rushed out the door to catch a cab so that she would be late. When she arrived at the 1-6 it was 7:29. She walked into the bullpen and saw that Elliot, Munch, Fin and Cragen were no where to be seen. She scanned the room and her eyes fell upon Olivia's desk. She walked over and saw the enveloped. She opened it and read aloud "**Alex meet me on the roof. –O-.**_

_Alex thought it was weird to meet Olivia up on the roof but did it any way. When she got the top step she opened the door to see that the roof was decorated in white Christmas lights all around. She was taken back by the seen in front of her. As she scanned the roof she saw Olivia looking out at the sky._

_Alex: "Olivia."_

_Olivia turned around to see Alex. The wind was knocked out of her by the sight of Alex. She never looked more beautiful than she does tonight. Both Alex and Olivia started walking toward each other until the meet in the middle. Without saying a word Olivia took Alex by the hands and brought her by the ledge._

_Olivia: "Alex, when I meet you 3 years ago I knew that my life would change forever. I didn't know how it would change at the time but I knew it would change. At first I thought that you didn't like me but I was determined to become your friend. Slowly you let down your guard and let me in. I was content to just be friends with you because I thought that you would never like me the way that I like you. I was wrong. That night when we were preparing my testimony for the Rosa case I realized that I couldn't take just being your friend. I decided to risk everything to see if you liked me the same way. When I kissed you and you kissed be back I knew I was done. You were it for me. I found my soul mate and I knew that I would be with you forever. Alex you are my best friend, my lover, my everything. I don't want to spend another minute without you."_

Olivia proceeded to get down on one knee and take a small black box out of her pocket and opened it in front of Alex.

_Olivia:" Alex would you marry me?"_

Alex put her hands over her mouth. At the same time tears were coming out of her eyes. She was speechless. After the longest 10 seconds in history she did the only thing she could do. She nodded yes.

Olivia immediately jumped up and hugged Alex. She lifted up Alex and spun her around while kissing her. When she finally let Alex down and put the ring on her finger.

The next thing that she knew she heard an uproar of cheering and applause. Alex and Olivia turned around to see everyone from the 1-6 including Casey and Melinda. They walked over to everyone and showed off the ring. Everyone guided Alex to the other side of the roof where there was a Dj and a bar set up and waiting for them. They proceeded to dance the night away.


End file.
